


Valentin

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Anita egy szinte már tradicionálisnak mondható ajándékot kap Edwardtól Valentinra: egy szívet.





	Valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677051) by [Xaveri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri). 



_**Valentines by Constant Reader** _

– Anita, van egy kis apróságom számodra Valentin-nap alkalmából! – Na, ezt a mondatot sem vártam volna soha, hogy Edwardtól hallom.

– Minek? Azt hittem, hogy szentimentális ajándékokat csak Donnának adsz. Ez a lelki-társ szarság csak az ölésre vonatkozik, te is tudod!

– Hát persze, hogy tudom, te kis szörnyimádó pszichopata! Ezért ez a tökéletes Valentin ajándék számodra! Az én ajándékaim mindig tökéletesek neked!

– Szóval, hogy tudtál egy félautomata fegyvert belegyömöszölni abba az apró dobozba?

Felhorkant. – Ez egy majdnem tradicionális ajándék: egy szív.

Felnyögtem.

– Óvatosan nyisd ki – csöpögős!

Rábámultam.

– Olafé.


End file.
